Smile
by RomanoJet
Summary: Sort of a retyping of a support conversation, but with actions added so that it's more than two pictures and a text box. Lucina and Inigo's C, B, A, and S. Do not own anything. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Smile

 _Inigo's POV_

I limped back into the camp, grimacing at the pain in my left leg. Gods, that hurt...

When Mother approached me, concerned, I simply smiled and promised that I was fine.

 _That's me,_ I thought when Mother had reluctantly left. _Always fine._

I saw Lucina walking by, her eyes full of unspeakable horrors that she had witnessed. The ever present frown on her face was firmly in place.

 _That girl really needs to cheer up,_ I thought.

I jogged towards her, favouring my leg. "Lucina! Wait! Hold up one second."

She turned towards me, her frown deepening when she saw who it was.

I pouted. "Aw, what, no smile for old Inigo? There's a shocker."

She made a face. "I beg your pardon?"

I explained, "It's just you're always so darn grim. Don't get me wrong, a determined woman certainly has her charms! But all day, everyday is a bit much, don't you think? It's bringing people down."

Lucina looked quite worried as I said this. "Then the others have complained of my attitude as well?"

I rubbed my neck, grinning sheepishly. "Well, no. I mean, not everyone... But some people! Er, well, one. ...Okay, me. Look, I just figured I'd point it out before it became a huge problem."

Her response was monotone. "I see."

"Fretting is contagious! If you keep it up, you'll have the whole camp infected," I tutted.

"You think I'm contagious?" Lucina was really hard to scold, with that 'no nonsense' face and all.

"In a way, yeah! ...A little, I guess. You're a leader, you know? We all look up to you."

She considered my point. "You make a fair case."

I perked up. "Yeah? So smile a little! Even if you have to fake it. It's not hard, you know. You just raise your cheeks like this!" I made a split second decision. "Here..." I took her cheeks and curved her mouth into a smile. Her reaction was less than friendly.

"Gah! Ret go uh mah FAFE!" she managed.

I simply grinned. "See there, Lucina? That's the cheeriest I've ever seen you. I think I feel a new infection coming on!"

Her eyes now burned with anger. "You'll freel more dan dat if you don unhand muh!"

I backed off, holding up my hands. "Ha ha, mercy, my lady! I'll leave you alone! But get practising! Next time I drop by, I expect you to be smiling like a pro!"

I quickly departed. As I left, I caught Lucina's voice muttering, "...Would he honestly have me grinning about all day like a madwoman? Bah. He always did seem a bit off..."

The smile dropped off my face as I pushed my way into my tent to treat my leg.

A few days later, the Shepherds had just come back from a big battle with the Risen. They had overwhelmed us with sheer numbers, and the whole village was razed. Everyone's moral was low, which made it my job to lift everyone's spirits again. Starting with a certain blue haired princess...

I approached her as she was mumbling to herself. "Another village wiped out by the Risen. Another step toward a dark future..."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a grim countenance..." I shook my head.

She turned to look at me, and her shoulders slumped like she had the weight of the world on them. "Oh, it's you."

I gave a winning smile. "Looks like someone forgot her daily smiling practise!"

She scowled. "Now is hardly the time!"

Thinking about my unofficial 'job', I said, "Now is PRECISELY the time! In dark times like this, you just have to keep grinning until you feel happy."

Lucina grabbed me by the shoulders. "A village was butchered, Inigo! Men and women, slaughtered! Would you have me charge into battle with a grin on my face? Giggle my way through war meetings!? Laugh as my steel pieces flesh!? There are times when a person has no business smiling!"

I winced. "Gods, but you ARE grave... All right then, It looks like drastic measures are in order." I held up my hands and advanced towards her.

She backed up. "Wh-what are you... Get your hands away from-"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" I shouted gleefully.

"S-stop that! Stop... AH HA HA! I-Inig... AH HA HA HA! Stop! Stop! Stop that this instant! Stop before I cut off your hands!"

I speedily withdrew as her hand drifted to her sword hilt. "Well? Feel any happier?"

"I feel annoyed!" Lucina glowered at me. "I told you, I'm not in the mood for such folly. Now leave me be."

I laughed lightly. "Hm, so tickling is off limits, then? Perhaps it's time for a little..."

"NO! Do not attempt anything! Do not even speak! JUST! BE! QUIET!" she screeched.

"..." I decided to lighten the mood a little, and I began to mime.

"...Thank you." She watched me with a bemused expression as I kept going.

"..."

"Inigo, what are you... What is that...some kind of strange new dance? ...What is wrong with your face? Are you in pain...?"

I chuckled. "Ha ha! I'm fine, Lucina. It's called miming! That was my 'man trapped in a box'. Entertaining, no? And entirely silent! Mother taught me that one. She said she uses it quite often."

Lucina rubbed her forehead. "That isn't what I meant when I told you to be quiet!"

I tilted my head. "Well how else am I supposed to help you practise?"

She stomped her foot. "ENOUGH, Inigo! What must I do to convince you to leave me in peace? Unlike you, my head is not filled with rainbows and sunshine. I carry enough sense to realize the dire straits we find ourselves in. I have no desire to smile right now, and even less to fake one! If you're too dense to understand that, I don't know how to help you!" She clenched her fists and glared at me, breathing hard.

I felt a crushing despair fall over me. Swallowing, I said, "...All right, Lucina, all right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... ...I'll see you later."

I quickly turned and walked away, rubbing my face with my sleeve. I did not look back.

 _Lucina's POV_

I hadn't seen Inigo for a few hours. Replaying our conversation through my head, I frowned. _Perhaps I should apologize to Inigo. He works on my nerves sometimes, but I know he means well. I suppose he'd just tell me to smile and forget about it._

As if summoned by my thoughts, I spotted Inigo sitting against a rock, his back to me. I sat beside him.

He glanced at me, then back at the sky. "...Hey, Lucina."

"Inigo, I-"

He hauled himself to his feet. "No, don't worry! Just passing through. I won't bother you, I promise."

I got up as well. "Inigo, I actually wanted to apologize for before... I meant what I said, but my delivery was quite harsh... I appreciate your desire for mirth, but I just don't think this is the time. If you can agree to stop asking me to smile, I pledge to never yell at you again." I thought this was pretty fair.

He gave a wry half-smile. "Sure. No problem. Sometimes I forget that everyone's head isn't stuffed with rainbows."

I closed my eyes. _I knew I shouldn't have said that._ "Inigo, I didn't-"

He turned away slightly. "Don't worry about it. Consider it dropped. I'll stop bothering you now."

I blinked, and he was gone. Wait, what was that on his face? Was he...? "Inigo, wait!" I called.

He reappeared. "Hmm?"

I winced. "S-sorry...I just thought... It looked like you were crying."

Inigo made a face that resembled a smile, but his usual mirth was missing. "What, me? Ha ha! No, I'm not crying. I'm pretty sure I was smiling?"

"Yes, I suppose. Still, for a moment it looked like..." I cringed. "Well, I looked at your face, and it just made my heart drop..."

His smile dropped. "Oh, wow. Um... I'm sorry? I certainly didn't mean to make you upset."

I shook my head. "No, don't apologize! It is I who needs to make amends. I was unable to understand your thinking when you expressed it in words. But when I saw your face just now, it all became clear to me. We influence the emotions of those around us...and a smile is a powerful thing."

Inigo's whole face lit up. His beam seemed brighter than the sun. "That's it exactly, Lucina! And yours counts for double!"

"Heh. Thank you, Inigo." I smiled as well.

"By the gods! Finally, she smiles! ...Now was that so bad?" he asked.

"It's...easier than I thought," I admitted.

"You're a natural!" he laughed.

"Perhaps you will see more of this in the future. I shall dedicate myself to lifting the spirits of all those around me," I promised.

"Well, if you ever need help, you only have to ask!"

It was few months later. Inigo had been cordial as ever to me, but I noticed that he had stopped flirting with the other girls in the army.

I saw him passing by, and nervously stepped in front of him. "May we speak a moment, Inigo?"

"So much for the new, cheerier Lucina..." he pouted.

I did not smile. "Even the new me cannot muster a smile today."

"Wait, did something happen? Is everyone all right?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, our friends are all fine, so far as I know. That said, there hasn't been anything I'd call happy news, either."

"Okay, seriously. What's going on? You're acting awfully strange today."

I braced myself. "It's about to get...stranger."

"You're scaring me, Lucina."

"When I became so upset at your insistence that I smile before...Do you remember that?"

"Of course. I record everything any girl says to me, insults and all," he chuckled.

"Well, I realize now that wasn't the only reason I so angry... I was angry because you were making me happy, and I didn't... I didn't think I could afford such feelings at a time like this," I confessed.

"Oh?"

"I've been such a stern person to you, and I don't deserve your kindness... But the truth is, I..." I hesitated. He gave me an encouraging smile. "...I think I am in love with you."

He blushed heavily. "...What?"

I kept going. Too late to turn back now... "Would you stay with me, Inigo? Will you be the sword at my side?"

"I..." His voice wavered. "...Yes, Lucina. Yes! If you'll have me."

I perked up. "Truly!? For good and all!?"

"Lucina, I've been in love with you since the moment we met! But you're Ylissean royalty... I guess I never thought I was worthy. Besides, I figured Chrom would murder me if I tried anything!" he laughed.

I laughed along. "You were worried about Father!? Ha ha ha! I can just picture him receiving you at the castle, broadsword across his lap! Ah ha!"

Inigo seemed a bit confused, but he said, "There's that smile again!"

I laughed harder. "I can't help it! Imagine Father chopping you into bloody bits! Heh ha ha ha!"

He blanched. "I'm glad you're laughing and all, but maybe next we'll work on your sense of humour..."

"Ha ha... Oh, I'm sorry, Inigo. I'm just so happy about us, and... I guess I'm not used to such things."

"Well, better get used to enjoying yourself, because you're stuck with me now!" he vowed.

"Would that our love infects others just as a smile does..." I mused.

"Right! We won't stop until every girl in the world is happy!" he pledged.

I nodded. "Right! ...Wait, just the girls? What do you mean, Inigo!?"

"Ha ha! ...Ha? Um...ha?" He held up his hands. "Don't worry, love. You'll always come first in my book!"

I raised Parallel Falchion. "There shouldn't be a book at all! I catch you looking at another woman and it will be ME chopping you into bloody bits!"

He laughed nervously. "There's that odd sense of humour again! Heh, good one, Lucina. ...Er, Lucina?"

"Hrahh!" I started chasing him around the camp.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he shrieked. "I proooooomise!"


End file.
